


Lentes

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Super Mario Maker 2 - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Glasses, I love this dudes, I'm Sorry, Is a reference to a joke that Rays said a long time ago, M/M, No I dont sorry I lie, Rays wearing glasses is everything that is ok in the world, i hate my life, so much sugar, they are cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: —Te quedan bien los lentes —soltó, Ian bufó suavemente con negación.
Relationships: Ian | Raysfire/Sam | RedFalcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Collections: Anonymous





	Lentes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lenguage if I said something wrong, dude, this fic is in spanish.
> 
> In case that Rays, Sam or Panga could find my fic, I'll delete this (maybe, I lost his streams for mental issues, please say it the comments).

Se dejó caer en su regazo aún cuando el chico sostenía su teléfono, sonrió levemente cuando Ian se quejó sutilmente y trató de apartarlo, iniciando un suave forcejeó que acabó cuando dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios y el sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas. Rodeó su cintura en forma de premio, se recargó contra su abdomen y escondió su rostro en su sudadera. Ian solo acaricio sus cabellos resignado y espero que Sam dijera lo que estaba pensando.

No siempre era extremadamente empalagoso pero estaba bien con eso. Sam solía acostarse en ese sitio en específico, él podía considerarse delgado ¿pero Ian? Claro que adoraba abrazar a Ian, si bien no era extremadamente pachoncito, tenía la cantidad exacta de grasita para poder acostarse y durar algunas horas en la misma posición.

—Te quedan bien los lentes —soltó, Ian bufó suavemente con negación.

—Luzco como un anciano, pasé a doblarte la edad —Sam sonrió en medio de su chamarra y lo apretó sutilmente para esconder su risa.

—No es tan malo, son buenos lentes —mencionó.

—Tu puedes decirlo fácilmente, te ves genial aún con gafas.

Sam se levantó, se sentó en su regazo de manera correcta y tomó sus mejillas, apachurró sus labios hasta formar en los mismos un lindo puchero y dejó un pequeño beso en ellos. Ian había ido con el oculista hacía unos días, le habían recomendado descansar sus ojos, eso significaba que mientras pudiera evitar sus lentes de contacto todo iría bien. Sus ojitos dejarían de lagrimear tanto y se encontraría en buen estado.

Sam no tenía ese problema, de vez en cuando lo acompañaba con sus gafas pero generalmente usaba los lentes de contacto, eran más cómodos e incómodos al mismo tiempo, ya que no tenía que regresarlos a su sitio en el transcurso del día.

—Yo digo que te ves bien —ladeó levemente el rostro recordando inevitablemente una de las frases de Ian durante sus directos, volvió a besar su puchero—. Como esos personajes de anime que inclinan sus lentes al frente.

Ian soltó su mano y rió sutilmente, solo sostuvo sus caderas y se dedicó a hacerle cariñitos a su novio mientras él jugaba con el armazón de sus lentes y seguía diciendo cosas estúpidas.


End file.
